


Unconventional

by phoenixwritings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, bc that's what it is in my mind, hfuhrgg no regRETS, loads of fluff, maybe some but not enough to mess me up, too i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwritings/pseuds/phoenixwritings
Summary: Sehun had his heart broken 4 years ago in the days leading up to valentine's day, and it was that day that all of his hyung's decided they would all be each other's valentines; cuddles, horror movies, shitty food and alochol all apart of the package!basically, it's OT9 in one big ole relationship that's not really a relationship (they'd argue that) but is also totally a relationship.





	Unconventional

**Author's Note:**

> ok i know it's the day after, but, i couldn't have stop myself from writing this if i tried. i'm honestly such a sucker for OT9?? so this is what happens when i'm in a sappy mood, and loving the idea of OT9 being each other's valentine's! 
> 
> ... and apparently, blanket forts and nesting is a new obsession of mine? lmao MORE FLUFF FOR YOU AND ME !!!

There was an unspoken tradition when it came to Valentines day from all nine men. It started four years prior, when Sehun went through a rather nasty breakup the days leading up to valentine's day, and when the actual holiday came, he refused to leave his room. They had never seen the youngest one in their circle of close friends, so down in the dumps and just plain  _ sad _ . That’s when Chanyeol (with his brilliant mind that seemingly is never out of ideas) suggested that they would all have one big movie night, eat shit food and drink if they felt it, because god knows, one can only get through valentine's day on alcohol if you weren’t the biggest fan of it. Point and case of this year, Oh Sehun. 

 

Surprisingly, the younger in the group agreed and secretly thought it was better that what it could have been with a significant others. And the elder males, all silently agreed too, plus, they didn’t much like the guy who broke Sehun’s heart anyway. He was an ass and down right stupid, and definitely not deserving of Sehun’s big heart. They were clearly protective of the youngest link, and all loved him too much to allow him to think badly of himself, muchless of other’s thinking that way towards Sehun.

 

And even when they got into relationships, when the holiday came, they still remembered their friends and would be damned of they skipped it or godforbid, forgot it all together. Each man could manage their own, both relationship and friendship, respectively without letting anyone down. When relationships and  _ intimate  _ relationships began to bud in their circle of friends, which, they all saw coming miles away given the fact they were all insanely close and not much for the word of  _ personal space _ , it definitely made it easier for them to handle Valentine's day. At this point in their six year long friendship, it was pretty much safe to assume that they circle of friends were a little more than just friends, rather a family. Unconventional, yes; very much so, but a family nonetheless.

 

This valentine's day, was nothing short of what had been since the first one four years ago. Nothing special happened in the mornings besides soft and sleepy spoke, ‘ _ happy valentines day _ ’ and ‘ _ i love you’s _ ’ accompanied by back hugs and cheek kisses before they fell into their morning routines. Each male when about their day as they typically did. Work, school, respectively, and then returned home. 

 

Sehun and Jongin were the two lucky victimes to fall prey to Chanyeol’s antics upon returning home, entering the house to find a massive blanket fort that span across the entirety of the living room and just to the archway leading to the front door. They looked at each other with equally amused yet slightly confused looks painted on their features, communicating questions without verbally voicing them:  _ what the hell is going on _ ?

 

Apparently Chanyeol hadn’t heard them enter the house either, judging by the surprised squeak that left his pouty lips as he clamored out of the fort; raven hair disheveled and a a dopey grin curling at the corner of his lips once he realized who was home. “I didn’t think you’d be home so soon, why didn’t you call?!” he argued, resembling a child who’s secret plan had just been ruined. 

“Uh, we didn’t think anything of it? Plus, you never mentioned anything about any of this, so how would we have known you’d be home?” Sehun stated obviously, raising his brows and his smile still staying put. 

“Why would we have to call you of all people, to announce we were going home? You were supposed to be at work.” Jongin added, his tone light and bouncy; matching the entertaining look that creeped into his features, watching Chanyeol’s dramatic response. Sometimes, the youngest two wondered how the hell Chanyeol was twenty-five and not fifteen. 

 

With a exaggerated groan and throwing his hands up in the air, Chanyeol dramatically stalked back into the fort he made; prompting the younger two to drop their bags on the floor, kick off their shoes before following after. 

 

“It took me three hours to make this, you ungrateful little shits. “ Chanyeol huffed, still pouting when he settled on a spot. Despite wanting to sound annoyed, his tone remained light. “I wanted to surprise everyone since I got off early. I was going to cook too, but  _ you know _ , I just barely got done putting the finishing touches on this  **_AMAZING_ ** fort and then you baboons showed up, so here I am: not going to cook dinner.” it was amazing how huffy Chanyeol could get when his surprises were ruined, or if his pranks didn’t go is way. He took them seriously, even if it was at the expense of the other’s sanities. 

 

They fell into conversation, Chanyeol quickly forgiving the minor inconvenience once he was stuck in the middle of Sehun and Jongin, who both demanded to make up for interrupting him with promised cuddles. They decided on ordering pizza and wings (they didn’t even bother arguing with Jongin when he demanded they order fifty wings; it was valentine's day after all), and set Junmyeon, Minseok, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo all to get drinks. Those four, always knew what was best to get. Junmyeon and Kyungsoo were the rational thinkers when it came to what to get, thinking of what would be best with what they were going to eat and the mood of the night, while Baekhyun and Minseok just picked whatever sounded best and knew would get you messed up quicker. In the end, they settled on a bottle tequila, whisky and white wine. It was a mix of things, but they all would have the same desired effect after enough of it. 

 

It didn’t take long at all for the men to start filing into the apartment until they were all there, huddled under the sheltered blanket fort. Jongdae set up a projector behind the couch and pointed it at the white sheet hanging on the opposite wall were the tv hung for the best outcome before settling back into the cuddle pile, between Minseok and Baekhyun. Watching The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (for the billionth time) and happily eating, with conversations that went quiet once they focused on the movie; they all silently agreed, without needing to confirm with anyone else, that this had to be the perfect way to spend Valentine’s day. 

 

When they were done eating, no one was surprised when it was Yixing and Kyungsoo who came back from the kitchen with the bottles of liquor and wine, a few wine glasses and several shot glasses in hand. They settled back into their spots, setting the bottles in the middle of all of their legs; passing out glasses down the line of bodies. Each one could pour their own drinks, and they also learned it was best that way. After one too many times of all of them getting wasted, some sicker than dogs after drinking and other’s who woke up still drunk the next day, they decided they couldn’t trust each other to pour each other’s drinks; or else they would all just fuck one another up. 

 

Kyungsoo unscrewed the cap of the bottle of tequila and tossed it somewhere to the side, bringing the bottle up to his lips and taking a decent swing of it before holding it out to Chanyeol. That was another thing they learned along the way; it was easier to take a swig from the bottle first, before doing shots — getting them over the hill of how god awful the liquor tasted in one swift go. Chanyeol took his with a grimace and a low groan-almost-grawl leaving his lips at the taste, passing the bottle to Sehun, then onto Jongin and so forth until they all got their first swig and the bottle was right back to where it started, with Kyungsoo. On to the next bottle they went, until they each had a swig of the liquor; saving the wine for a later time, since they definitely weren’t sleeping anytime soon by the sounds of conversations that burst inside of the blanket fort among all of them. 

 

All pleasantly buzzed, bellies full, and in the best company that any one of the nine male’s could’ve asked for on Valentines day, they cuddled together. Their rambunctious conversations died down as the mood began to dim down, becoming lax and smooth. Soft whispers of confessions that one would hope the other wouldn’t remember tomorrow because they were drunk (but certainly wouldn’t forget) were heard, lazy and gentle kisses shared —  **_love_ ** , blooming; thick and heady in the air of the blanket fort. 

 

They loved each other more than they seemed to love themselves; where the other lacked, the other excelled. If they couldn’t love themselves, the other’s would love them for it until they slowly started to love themselves more, because they knew they were worthy of said love when they were constantly reminded by eight other’s. 

 

They were unconventional right to the very definition. Perhaps a little strange and rather confusing for others from an outside view; but to them, they knew what it was. They didn’t need confirmation from others, and they certainly didn’t need the questions. All they needed to know was that they loved each other, and that was enough for them. Unconventional as it may be, but it was theirs. 


End file.
